


Кофе в постель

by greensun



Series: Кофейная трилогия [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, такой флафф что у вас все слипнется
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Когда тебе принесли кофе в постель, а ты не выспался, у тебя зубы не чищены, и чашка не та, да и вообще ты предпочитаешь чай





	Кофе в постель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, Established Relationship, пост-День В, AU, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и жизнью
> 
> **Примечание:** вторая часть «Кофейной трилогии», бессмысленная до оскомины милота

Они протрахались до четырех утра. До этого Чарли неделю спал не больше шести (и то если везло) часов в сутки. И только вылечился от дебильной простуды. И постоянно сидел на обезболивающих из-за дьявольски болящей головы.

И вот, когда Эггзи наконец-то вернулся из своей очередной командировки на другой конец света, и они всласть поебались, решив проблему головной боли одного и чрезмерной раздражительности другого, Чарли просыпается в несусветную рань от острого ощущения чужого взгляда и настойчивого запаха свежего кофе. 

Первым делом Чарли, с трудом продрав глаза, смотрит на тумбочку и недовольно стонет — еще и десяти утра нет, какой кошмар. Вторым делом Чарли осознает, что зря они вчера с Эггзи толком не вытерлись от спермы, потому что это липкое и стягивающее ощущение на коже просто отвратительно, давно такого с Чарли не случалось. Третьим делом он кривится от мерзкого привкуса во рту — так всегда бывает, если он спит слишком мало. 

И только потом Чарли смотрит на причину своего пробуждения.

Сияющий и самодовольный Эггзи в бордовом халате Кингсмэн, возмутительно бодрый и возмутительно умытый, держит в руках поднос, на котором возвышаются чашка кофе и тарелка с какой-то выпечкой. Эггзи выглядит так, словно он сам, лично, вырастил и обжарил кофейные зерна и испек эти сраные круассаны. Эггзи улыбается чуть ли не до ушей, стоит ровно и молча около постели, словно уже несколько минут терпеливо дожидается, пока Чарли наконец учует невероятные запахи и проснется. 

Наверное, Эггзи думает, что это потрясающая идея.

Ну, ага, завтрак с кофе в постель. Все свежее и благоухающее, в том числе сам Эггзи, которого до этого не было в Лондоне больше недели. Просто мечта, не иначе. 

Только вот Чарли терпеть не может просыпаться слишком рано в свой законный выходной (тем более — после ночи отличного и активного секса). А еще Эггзи умудрился выбрать самую нелюбимую кружку Чарли — ту, что подарила Рокси, с издевательскими надписями, которые призывают просыпаться пораньше, и петь, и покорять мир (Чарли ненавидит такие тупые мотивационные штуки). И еще Чарли ненавидит есть в кровати. И пить в кровати. И вообще приступать к завтраку раньше, чем проведет в ванной хотя бы полчаса в обнимку с твиттером на телефоне.

И, в конце концов, Чарли терпеть не может кофе. 

Нет, он, конечно, умеет его варить, причем мастерски. Это, без шуток, отличный метод пикапа и легкий способ покорить практически кого угодно. Хотя изначально Чарли научился варить кофе ради своей матушки, но это дело десятое. Чарли хорош в этом — как и во всем, чему научился прицельно. Он любит запах свежесваренного кофе, он любит делать кофе для кого-то, но сам к нему абсолютно равнодушен.

Нет, Чарли точно не из тех, кто фанатеет по заумному латте на кокосовом молоке с шоколадным сиропом из Старбакса. И не может осилить крепкий американо, потому что это слишком горько. И способен проснуться без дозы кофеина, жизненно необходимой столь многим. 

И вообще, Чарли следит за своим здоровьем и считает, что кофе вреден для сердца. 

Да в конце концов, Чарли всегда был настоящим англичанином и предпочитает любым напиткам старый добрый чай. 

Неужели Эггзи не знает этого? 

Чарли медленно приподнимается на руках под сияющим взглядом Эггзи. Тот выглядит как настоящий придурок, такое ощущение, что он сейчас достанет из-за спины свеженькую розу и начнет декламировать стихи, настолько все это выглядит... тупо. 

У Чарли даже не находится никаких ругательств, чтобы высказать этому придурку, какой же он, блядь, придурок. 

— Доброе утро, — убедившись в том, что Чарли окончательно проснулся, говорит Эггзи. Он звучит так отвратительно жизнерадостно, как могут звучать только люди-жаворонки, которые будят все и всех вокруг и искренне недоумевают, почему нормальные люди так поздно просыпаются.

Странно, раньше Эггзи казался Чарли нормальным человеком хотя бы в этой сфере.

«Ты охуел?», хочется спросить Чарли в ответ на все... На все. Вместо этого он обреченно стонет.

— О, надеюсь, что твоя задница в порядке, — тут же отзывается Эггзи и водружает поднос Чарли на колени. — Моя вот на удивление ничего так, хотя ночью ты был довольно жестким.

И улыбается, гад, прямо в лицо Чарли, такой свежий, красивый и наглый.

Чарли пользуется возможностью и коварно целует его — со своими нечищенными зубами и несвежим дыханием с утра. Эггзи морщится, но стоически выдерживает поцелуй и даже не отмачивает никаких обидных комментариев.

А потом достает откуда-то из-под полы своего нелепого халата маленький букетик каких-то мелких голубых цветов.

«Ты идиот?», хочется воскликнуть Чарли, но гребаные незабудки так хорошо смотрятся на подносе вместе с этой нелепой чашкой и огромными круассанами, и вообще, откуда только Эггзи достал их посреди Лондона?

В общем, Чарли просто ничего не говорит. 

— Знаешь, твое молчание мне даже нравится, — продолжает Эггзи и усаживается на край кровати, чуть подвинув в сторону ногу Чарли. Наклоняется и поднимает себе на колени неизвестно откуда взявшегося Джей Би — Чарли же запрещал ему заходить в свою спальню! 

Но мопс невозмутимо устраивается на ногах своего хозяина и смотрит на Чарли чуть ли не с укоризной — черт, а ведь Чарли почти воспитал из него нормальную собаку за время отсутствия Эггзи.

— Обычно ты такой сварливый говнюк, а сейчас просто молча на меня пялишься. Это приятно, что я так впечатляю тебя, — Эггзи гладит Джей Би по складчатой холке и подхватывает один из круассанов другой рукой. Вдыхает запах, довольно жмурится, улыбается — гордый и самовлюбленный.

Точно ведь сам испек, да? 

Иначе с чего у него на поле халата мука? 

— Просто я очень соскучился, — мурлычет Эггзи в ответ на взгляд Чарли. — И хотел отблагодарить тебя за то, что ты присматривал за Джей Би во время моей поездки.

Вроде бы они решили этот вопрос ночью при помощи минета, разве нет?

— А еще я подумал, что эти цветочки круто подходят к твоим глазам, — добивает Эггзи. — Пей кофе, Чарли.

Вот ведь дебил. Абсолютный дебил. 

Чарли так и не находит никаких слов, чтобы достойно ответить на весь этот бред. Он еще недостаточно проснулся для того, чтобы демонстрировать свою язвительность, особенно для Эггзи.

Поэтому он просто глубоко вздыхает и берет проклятую кружку, и делает глоток чертового кофе. 

На удивление, тот не так уж и плох. В меру сладкий, не чересчур крепкий, и молока достаточно, и ровно той температуры, чтобы не обжечься, но приятно согреться внутри. Конечно, любой чай на его месте был бы намного лучше, но Чарли неожиданно перестает злиться и пьет дальше, молча и сосредоточенно. Эггзи наблюдает за ним, вкусно жуя круассан, и улыбается, и роняет крошки слоеного теста прямо на Джей Би, и он просто невыносим, как только Чарли вообще терпит его все это время?

Но вместо того, чтобы высказать все, что думает, Чарли пьет чертов кофе, и ест вслед за Эггзи круассан, и пьет кофе снова, и обнаруживает себя чешущим бок Джей Би, а потом они с Эггзи опять целуются, и теперь их поцелуй на вкус как кофе и выпечка, и это даже совсем неплохо, нет, это очень хорошо, Чарли даже не против Джей Би в своей постели, потому что поцелуй, конечно же, переходит в ленивый утренний секс, и все остальное перестает иметь значение.

Они роняют остатки кофе на простыню и разбивают тарелку из-под круассанов, но это и вовсе не волнует Чарли. 

В конце концов, все искупает букетик незабудок, который Эггзи заправляет Чарли за ухо. 

— Вот, — довольно тянет Эггзи. — Я же говорил. Идеально к твоим глазам. 

— Заткнись и войди в меня уже, — бурчит Чарли, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

— Конечно, моя спящая красавица, — Эггзи подмигивает ему и чмокает в уголок губ. — Надеюсь, хотя бы это разбудит тебя как следует. 

Чарли хочет ударить его по наглой голой заднице, но не успевает. 

Но, в конечном счете, он совсем не против.


End file.
